


Lucky's Pet

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Bucky Barnes Returns, Clint is not always observant, Lucky likes anyone that feeds him, M/M, Mentioned Kate, Missing items, Mystery Guests, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to Clint, his dog has adopted a certain Winter Soldier.</p>
<p>There's mention of a Christmas tree, but this is NOT a Christmas story.</p>
<p>References to Fraction's Hawkeye, but nothing major or spoilery.  Okay, bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky's Pet

When not on the job, Clint wasn't necessarily the most observant person. It took him two days to notice the Christmas tree that Kate had put up in his sitting room. Another day and a half after that before he noticed the note on the fridge saying she was spending Christmas with friends in L.A.

So really it was no surprise he didn't immediately notice there was something weird going on in his apartment.

“Huh, thought I had more eggs.” He muttered to himself one rare occasion that he was awake in the morning.

“Where the hell is my black fleece?” He asked Lucky the following afternoon. He was always a little disappointed when the dog didn't answer.

There were other weird things too, that he eventually started to notice. He could have sworn he had pizza left over from last night, but it was gone when he got home. Couldn't figure out why he had so many towels in the wash or where the extra black t-shirts came from. His black fleece re-appeared in the wash basket, where he could have sworn he didn't put it and his grey one disappeared.

He called Kate, to make sure she really was in L.A. and then he went grocery shopping. He seemed to be running out of food faster than usual.

There was a clue, if he had known where to look, but to be honest, he had never paid any attention to the tree after he did finally notice it was there, so there was no way he would have noticed that one of the baubles was now missing. Specifically the one with Captain America's face on it.

Then the blanket went missing from the back of the sofa. Which actually, Clint noticed right away since he ended up sleeping on the sofa more often than he would care to admit. “Oh come on!” He growled when his groping half asleep for the blanket got him nothing.

“What the hell is going on here?” He demanded of Lucky who he was sure looked away as if he didn't want to meet his eyes. “Is there something you're not telling me?” Lucky lowered his head and stared at his paws. Clint frowned at him. “Is someone coming in here while I'm out?” Lucky raised his head slightly and then lowered in again in an almost nod.

Clint was confused. It seemed that someone was coming into the apartment while he was out. Eating his food, stealing his clothes, although it seemed bringing them back to wash and it would seem from all the towels, using his shower. Someone that Lucky was for that matter letting come in. He rolled himself off the sofa and stumbled over to the hall cupboard, shaking himself awake as he went. Once there he dug around in his gear until he found the case with the surveillance equipment. He then set about putting his apartment under surveillance.

When he returned the following evening, he flopped down on the sofa and clicked on the T.V. Switching to the channel hooked up to his laptop so that he could watch the footage of the day. What he found was surprising to say the least.

He watched about an hour of the footage before he turned to glare at Lucky. “Seriously?” There on the screen was Lucky, getting his ears scratched by a certain Winter Soldier, or as Steve insisted on calling him, Bucky. “Bucky Fucking Barnes, is breaking into my house, eating my food, using my shower and wearing my clothes.” The footage rolled on and Bucky crossed into view holding Lucky's lead and Clint's eyes went wide. “And walking my fucking dog!” He screeched throwing a cushion at said dog who dodged aside looking guilty. “Fuckers.”

Later that night he set up a motion sensor in his fridge and then the following morning he left the apartment but only went a few streets over before stopping and settling in with his laptop to wait for the sensor to be triggered.

Around about the two hour mark, Clint was alerted that the sensor had been triggered and he headed back to his building. Not wanting to risk alerting Bucky by going for the door, Clint headed for the fire escape, which was how Bucky had been getting in any way. He silently dropped down into his bedroom and tiptoed to the door. Peeking out he saw Bucky feeding half an omelette to Lucky. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. “He'll get fat if you keep that up.” He announced as he cautiously stepped into the room.

“Why do you think I've been walking him.” Bucky replied un-fazed by Clint's appearance. “You know dogs are supposed to be walked right?”

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed. “I walk him.”

“Every day?” Bucky enquired.

“Every week.” Clint mumbled before remembering who he was talking to. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“What's it look like?” Bucky asked taking a bite of his half of the omelette.

“You know Steve's looking for you right?” Clint asked and if it had been any one but Clint, they wouldn't have noticed the slight flinch when he said the name Steve.

“I ain't ready to be found by Steve.” Bucky replied and there was the Brooklyn accent that Steve had told him about. Smooth but still with a little bit of rough to the edges, sort of like the man standing in front of him.

“That's my fleece.” Clint realised after a moment of staring at Bucky.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded shameless. “I was surprised it fit. You look smaller on T.V.”

“Everyone looks small standing next to Steve.” Clint huffed and there it was again, the slight twitch at that name. Accepting that he had officially fallen down the rabbit hole, Clint decided to hedge his bets and approach the kitchen, he ignored the prickling sensation running down his spine as he passed Bucky and headed for his coffee pot. He was going to need coffee for this. If Bucky was going to murder him now that he was busted, he at least wanted one last coffee.

A short while later he had poured them both a mug, adding milk to his own and leaving the bottle out for Bucky to add if he wanted too as he escaped into the living room. He snagged a can of Pringles as he went, so Lucky followed after.

“What were you thinking, Lucky?” Clint asked the dog as he threw himself onto the sofa. “Getting cosy with assassins? Seriously mutt, you are a poor judge of character. I thought the tracksuit mafia was bad enough, but now you want a pet brainwashed Russian assassin.” Lucky tilted his head and let his mouth hang open in a doggy smile; tail wagging. Clint sighed and threw a Pringle at him which Lucky caught and swallowed in one snap.

“M'not Russian.” Bucky mumbled coming up beside him, mug of coffee in hand.

“Interesting, you choose to take exception to the Russian comment, not the being my dog's pet comment.” Clint chuckled as Bucky sat on the armchair opposite him.

Bucky shrugged. “He likes me.”

“Yeah, well, he's a lousy judge of character. You should see the guys that owned him before me. They really are Russians by the way.” Clint replied.

“The bros?” Bucky asked.

“Ah, you've met them, bro.” Clint nodded. Hard to spend any time in this neighbourhood without meeting them he supposed.

“We've had words, bro.” Bucky gave a sly grin.

“Russian words, bro?” Clint enquired.

“Maybe, bro.” Bucky replied with another shrug.

Clint laughed then tilted his head and looked at Bucky the way Lucky would. “So, you don't seem like you're working up to killing me, but since looks can be deceiving, I have to ask?”

“I have no intention of killing you.” Bucky replied. “I read the stuff about you that was leaked on the internet. You seem like someone who might understand the whole mind control thing.”

Clint shivered involuntarily. “I've read your file too you know. I don't think what happened to me, really compares to what you went through, but yeah, I get that's it's shit and I get that it's damn hard to face friends after that. Especially, friends like Steve.”

Bucky nodded his eyes filled with sadness.

“Hey!” Clint suddenly had a thought. “Where are you living?”

Bucky looked down at his lap. “On the roof.” He muttered.

Clint gaped at him. “The roof. As in...” He pointed upwards. Bucky nodded. “But it's below freezing out there, what the hell man.”

“I have a blanket.” Bucky mumbled not looking at him.

“Of course you do.” Clint sighed realising where his sofa blanket had disappeared to. “Fuck that, man.” He declared. “The spare room is empty at the moment. You can have that so long as you don't plan to kill me in my sleep.”

Bucky gave him a half smile. “I think Lucky might object to me killing you.”

Clint glared at Lucky who was curled on the floor half way between the two of them. “Since you walk him and feed him omelettes, I wouldn't count on that.”

“You give him pizza.” Bucky chuckled.

“That's true.” Clint laughed. “He is a pizza dog after all.”

Lucky had lifted his head at the word pizza and was wagging his tail hopefully, looking at Clint. Clint rolled his eyes. “Fine, I'll order pizza.” He pulled out his 'phone and placed the order. Getting double his usual so Bucky could have it fresh and hot for once.

 

The following morning Clint was pulled from his sleep by the combined smells of coffee and bacon. “What the hell?” He mumbled pulling himself out of bed and putting in his hearing aids before staggering from the room.

The sight that greeted him was like nothing he had seen before. Bucky and Lucky were in the kitchen. Bucky was making breakfast and Lucky was hoping for scraps. That wasn't it all though. Bucky was wearing Clint's grey fleece and a pair of tight black boxers and nothing else. His shoulder length hair was flopping in his eyes and he kept running his metal fingers through it as he flipped the bacon in the frying pan and dropped bread into the toaster.

Clint felt his mouth go dry as he took in the muscular legs and the buns of steel. Saw the smile on Bucky's lips as he dropped a lettuce leaf into Lucky's open mouth.

“You've got him eating vegetables without the pizza part now.” Clint shuffled towards them and slumped onto a stool. Bucky slid a mug of coffee towards him. “You're definitely his favourite.” He paused and then looked at Bucky. “Wait a minute. I don't have lettuce.”

Bucky laughed. “You don't get up early either. Lucky and I have been to the shop this morning.”

Clint groaned and put his head on the counter. “I hate morning people... and dogs. Morning dogs.”

Bucky laughed again. “So, you won't be wanting this B.L.T. sandwich then?”

“Oh my god.” Clint exclaimed looking at the plate with the sandwich that Bucky was holding out to him. He quickly snatched the plate. “I think I love you.”

“You talking to me or the sandwich?” Bucky asked amused.

“Either, both, I don't care.” Clint mumbled around a mouthful of delicious sandwich. “Keep making me food and you can stay forever.”

Bucky laughed. “Sounds like a good deal.”

Clint glanced down at Lucky. “I guess you can keep him.” He told the dog. Lucky flicked his head between the two of them and gave a big doggy grin; tail swishing lazily.

And that was how Clint and his dog ended up living with Bucky and his buns of steel.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they got together after this, but it's entirely up to you.


End file.
